Katie (HoLV)
Katie is one of the bachelorettes available in Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley. Katie is a young, energetic lady who loves to eat sweets. She spends most of her time greeting guests at the Sunny Garden Cafe. At night, she stays in her bedroom as she is forbidden by Wallace to enter the Moon Garden bar. One day she would love to learn to cook like Wallace. Sometimes she may be a little too sensitive about her less than wonderful cooking. She can be seen taking walks around the valley on Mondays. Her favorite items include blue mist flowers and full moon berries. 'Gifts' Hero of Leaf Valley: Bachelorettes & Marriage www.hmotaku.net 'Schedule' Hero of Leaf Valley: Bachelorettes & Marriage www.hmotaku.net 'Event Path # 6: The Tale of the Cake Contest'Hero of Leaf Valley Event Paths www.hmotaku.net *'Type of Event Path:' Tourist Spot *'Main Character:' Katie Katie's grandma made Leaf Valley very famous because of the cakes she used to make a very long time ago. Now, Katie thinks she can bring back the famous Leaf Valley if she will be able to make that cake again, the same cake her grandma used to bake. She's planning to enter her cake on a local contest and if she wins, maybe it could hinder Funland's construction in the valley. *Note: You'll eventually need to have Gold Eggs and Gold milk for this event. And on top of raising Katie's friendship level, you'll also need to focus on raising the affection of your animals. 6-1: The Invitation *'When:' Year 1, Spring 26th to 30th, Summer 2nd *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Katie's FP level must be at least 20, you've already met her grandpa, Wallace. :Katie will visit your farm and invites you to stop by at the local cafe where she used to work at. 6-2: Talking with Katie *'When:' Year 1, Summer 16th to 20th *'Where:' Plaza *'Requirements:' Katie's FP must be at least 25 :Katie seems to be interested about your life you used to live before when you were still living in the city. 6-3: Searching for the Recipe *'When:' Year 1, Fall 13th to 17th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Katie's FP must be at least 30, your FP with an animal (not your dog) is at least 50FP :Katie wants to enter a local contest being held.She hopes that if she wins, it will draw some attention to the town and Funland won't be able to continue with their construction. She asks you to search for your grandmother's cake recipe. Note: Your grandmother's cake recipe can be found in the drawer inside your house. 6-4: The First Prize *'When:' Year 1, Fall 13th to 27th (anytime after event 6-3)(clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' You've experienced event 6-3 :Gwen is somewhat interested about the cake contest and wants you to talk about it. 6-5: Collecting the Ingredients *'When:' Year 1, Fall 13th to 27th *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' Katie's FP must be at least 35, you have your grandmother's recipe with you :You hand over the recipe to Katie. She explains to you her reason on why she wants to enter the contest. She asks you to bring her two gold milk and gold eggs for her to bake the cake. Note: You need to give her these items before event 6-13. 6-6: The Contest is Postponed *'When :' Year 1, Winter 9th to 13th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements :' Katie's FP must be at least 40, your FP with an animal (not your dog) is at least 80FP :The contest has been postponed and Katie takes advantage of the extra time to perfect the cake that she will use enter in the local cake contest. 6-7: The Cake Sample 1 *'When:' Year 1, Winter 15th to 20th *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' Katie's FP must be at least 50 :Katie wants you to taste the cake she's made for the first time. 6-8: The Cake Sample 2 *'When:' Year 1, Winter 21st to 23rd or 25th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' Katie's FP must be at least 55 :She wants you to taste-test for the second time. Note: Make sure to answer "I can wait". 6-9: The Cake Sample 3 *'When:' Year 1, Winter 26th to 29th *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' Katie's FP must be at least 60 6-10: Hesitation *'When:' Year 2, Spring 2nd to 6th, 12:00 PM - 5:00 PM (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' Katie's FP must be at least 65 :Katie's cake isn't too much of a success. Gwen steps in to help Katie. The two of them go to Lyla's place to learn how to bake. 6-11: The Wise Priest *'When:' Year 2, Spring 12th to 14th, 16th, 19th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Katie's FP must be at least 70 :You and Katie ask Chester for a secret ingredient, Moon Drop Essence. Note: If you have at least one girl at 3 hearts (80 FP) you'll proceed to event 6-12A, if not you'll see 6-12B. 6-12A: Moonlight Dew *'When:' Year 2, Spring 2nd to 30th, 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM *'Where: '''Lake *'Requirements:' You've met Gina, Dia, and Lyla, and one of them has at least 3 hearts :You meet with one of the girls near the lake to make the Moon Drop Essence '''6-12B: Moonlight Dew 2' *'When:' Year 2, Spring 30th, 12:00 PM - 5:00 PM *'Where: '''Cafe *'Requirements:' You've met Kurt and Joe *You meet up with either Bob, Joe, Kurt, or Louis. '''6-13: The Cake is Done!' *'When:' Year 2, Summer 1st to 5th, 12:00 PM - 5:00 PM *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' You've experienced either event 6-12A or 6-12B, you've given golden eggs and golden milk to Katie :Katie just finished baking the cake! 6-14: Contest Triumph Note: Here ends Katie's events. You can stop here or you can continue following her other events. *'When:' Year 2, Summer 26th, 28th to Fall 1st (clear or cloudy) *'Where: '''When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Katie's FP must be at least 110, your FP with an animal (not your dog) is at least 200FP :You've cleared this event path. Katie won the cake contest and she couldn't have done without you. '>6-15: Original Cake 1''' *'When:' Year 2, Fall 19th to 23rd, 12:00 PM - 5:00 PM *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' Katie's FP must be at least 120 :Katie was able to come up her own cake recipe. 6-16: Original Cake 2 *'When:' Year 2, Winter 3rd to 7th, 12:00 PM - 5:00 PM *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' Katie's FP must be at least 130 6-17: Original Cake 3 *'When:' Year 2, Winter 17th to 21st, 12:00 PM - 5:00 PM *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' Katie's FP must be at least 140 6-18: Katie's Request *'When:' Year 3+, anytime *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' Completed event path 6 (completed event 6-14) *You can now sell gold milks for 480G and gold eggs for 180G at the cafe. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Bachelorettes